Homes and other user premises are increasingly equipped with always-on Internet or “cloud” connectivity. In many cases, even mobile users have constant or nearly constant data connectivity. The common availability of network communications has created a number of new possibilities for services and other functionality, using the variety of connected devices accessible to users.